Impact
by fulltimereviewer
Summary: After you collide, expect Impact. A sequel of Sakura Blossom Storm's "When Goths and CIT's Collide" BRAND NEW CHAPTER!
1. The News

Okay this is a sequel to Sakura Blossom Storm's When Goths and CIT's Collide.

Hope you enjoy, Please tell me how you feel in a review.

Waking up this morning, was the strangest feeling, it felt like half my soul was gone. Duncan wasn't there, his chest wasn't there to be my pillow, and his sweet nothings weren't there to wake me up in the morning.

I stumbled out of bed, and walked into the empty kitchen, I was accustomed to Duncan sprawled out on the couch playing Halo. But, the living room was completely cold and dead, like it was mourning a loss.

I walked into the kitchen, and then I stumbled for a cardboard box. Crudely written upon it was "Duncan's Stuff". I out it to the side, and made a mental note to myself" Call Duncan, to get his crap."

After eating an extremely small breakfast of a banana and some toast, a huge wave of nausea overcame me. After throwing up my cookies, I collapsed down onto the couch and grabbed my cell phone. I need to call Bridgette and Geoff.

"Hello Bridgette?" "Oh Hey Court, What's up?" "Oh nothing much, I was wondering if you and Geoff could come over to hangout or something? You know, bring some movies?" "Oh sounds like fun! We'll be there around 12:30." "Bye Girlie!"

We'll it is 12:00 now. Wait a minute it's 12:00! I haven't even gotten dressed or straightened my hair.

I bolted into the bathroom, and saw a can of Duncan's cologne, Polo Black, the sexiest smell ever (on my Duncan). I hopped into the shower, and bathed with my favorite Victoria Secret body wash, Endless Love, something I thought Duncan and I had.

I proceeded to pull my curly mop of hair into a messy bun, and I placed a small white headband into my hair. I skipped the step of putting make-up on; it isn't like anyone important was coming over, just, Bridge and Geoff.

I pulled out one of my tight, white baby tees, and a pair of Duncan's old sweatpants from high school. They were Royal Blue and had a white panther on the left hip. I slid on a pair of white footie socks, and as soon as I was done getting dressed Bridgette and Geoff knocked on the door.

"Ok Cocoa, We got Sunshine Cleaning and Adventureland!" Geoff proclaimed. "We'll you know where the DVD player is just pop it in while I pop some popcorn." I replied

We made it through half of Sunshine Cleaning, and then Geoff fell asleep, so Bridgette and I just turned off the DVD, let Baby Geoff sleep, and we began to talk about our futures.

"Courtney I think Geoff is going to pop the question soon!" Bridgette exclaimed completely oblivious that the man I planned on marrying just dumped me two weeks ago.

Bridgette then excused herself to the bathroom, and that's when she found them. The pregnancy tests Gwen brought over two weeks ago.

"Courtney, Could you come here for a minute?" Bridgette whispered-yelled, trying not to awaken Geoff.

I pranced into the bathroom, and saw Bridgette with a confused but, stern expression on her face.

"What is this?" Bridgette questioned while holding the Target bag, which clearly held two pregnancy tests.

I meekly replied "A pregnancy test." "Take it."Bridgette commanded. "Why I'm not preggers?" I replied in my usual sure-of-myself tone. "We'll if you just don't wanna waste the tests do you?"

She had a point so I peed on the little stick and waited.

People always say those three minutes, are some of the longest in your life. This was not the case for me. I was so sure of myself that, I was not expecting anything but a negative on the tests.

I strolled over to the sink, and picked up both of the tests. The result was

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Positive, I was pregnant, Miss Type-A, perfect little, Courtney Daniela Lopez was pregnant!

Please review I am so happy I was able to write this story ya'll ,**I really need your feedback!!!**


	2. Telling Him

**Here's Chappie 2 of IMPACT!!**

**THANX 4 THE 2 REVIEWS!!!**

**AN: I do not own TDI or TDA.**

_Come over to my place 11:30, you need 2 get Ur crap and I need 2 talk 2. _

_~CITPRINCESS3~_

That was all I was able to text before I was forced to turn off my phone by, the OB/GYN nurse. Who would've thought that I would be having a baby out of wedlock- with him! What am I going to do? Not abort it, well that may be an option, I wouldn't want to raise a child all by myself… My inner rant was interrupted by Dr. Nachrichten, opening the door.

Dr. Ruby Nachrichten was a "plump" woman, and she had this fire-red hair, that was always perfectly straightened, and her skin was always over-tanned.

"Courtney, I am going to need you to put your arm out, were going to test your blood and check your hcG levels okay!", she said in a diabetes inducing voice. She took the blood, and then giggled, "Okay, your results should be ready around 11:30."

I opened the door of my red Volkswagen Beetle, slammed it. On the way home, I got to thinking. How would I tell him, could I be blunt about this, or, should I be subtle?

Once, I pulled into the parking lot, Duncan's Dodge Caliber parked right next to me.

We awkwardly said hello, and he followed me to get his things.

"Duncan, I have something to ask you." I shyly murmured.

"Shoot." He responded, while picking a box of his things.

"Are you happy with Gwen?" I asked with a hint of sarcasm and jealousy in my voice.

"Not this crap again Princess, Gwen told me how bitter you were. I know it's hard to get over the charms of Duncan Moore, but try your best.", He rebutted being humorous.

"Really Duncan, Really?", I chided. "You think you are all that and you really aren't. I'm pretty sure you would be bitter too, if the person you loved for two years dumped you for some "Freaky Goth Girl" with no soul."

"You know what Courtney, I'm glad I broke up with you, because the idea of spending the rest of my life with you, makes Death Row sound amazing!" He replied with raising his voice with each syllable, but I could tell that he was covering up another emotion with this "anger".

At this point, we were arguing so loud that we didn't hear the phone the ring, but, we did hear the beep, of the answering machine, and the message afterward.

"_Congratulations Miss. Lopez, You're pregnant! About, twelve weeks along, so need to schedule for your first pre-natal appointment, As soon as possible. Thanks, and see you soon"! Dr. Nachrichten cooed._

For the first time in my life, I was speechless. I couldn't raise a child, I'm only 21 years old, and I'm not married. Oh my god! What will my parents think of me? What will Duncan think?

"So you didn't just call me over here to get my crap? You're really pregnant?", he inquired with no emotion in his voice.

"You just heard the doctor didn't you." I replied with angst and aggravation. He just glared at me in returned.

"So what do you want me to do Courtney?" Duncan asked with the sternest look I've ever seen on his face.

"I want you to… I want you to… ", I stammered.

"Well spit it out Courtney!" Duncan hollered infuriated.

"I want to know why; I want to know why you broke up with me for Gwen?" I rebutted.

Duncan then grabbed my shoulders, his aqua orbs locked onto my mocha ones. "I'm sorry Courtney, I was scared. I was scared of my feelings for you. I mean back on the island I "loved" that woman. I never loved you, and when I say love, I mean, I would do anything for you. Give you the shirt off my back, kill for you, Courtney Daniela Lopez, I'd die right here, and right now for you if it meant that you would be okay. That night I told Gwen that you were over-bearing, controlling, too attached, and that you were a bit of a neat freak, but, the other day. I realized that you weren't an excess of those things, but, that I didn't have enough. I was meek, too distant, and Courtney, I'm a mess. I went to Gwen, because I thought that she was what I needed, but Princess, she was too much like me. I need an opposite, someone that wants to sleep ,when I wanna "do it"; Someone that wants sun, when I want rain; Someone that wants right, when I want wrong; I want you. I want all of you, forever, you and me, every day." Duncan ended his monologue, and gave me this look, as if he wanted me to say something.

Not a word could describe how I felt right now. So I just gave him this kiss. It wasn't an ordinary kiss. This kiss told him everything that words couldn't. I told him how I accepted his apology, I told him how angry and bitter I was, but I really told him how much I wanted him too.

This kiss had started to turn into something more, when I felt his strong hands clench my tiny, but growing waist.

"Duncan, Wait." I reprimanded. "Aren't you still dating Gwen?"

Duncan just let go of me and his demeanor became cold. "Duncan, answer me!" I hollered.

"She broke up with me, as soon as she found out where I was going." He finally answered in a sullen tone.

"She broke up with you, because you were coming to get your stuff?", I said utterly baffled.

"No Courtney, because I was going to break up with her, and come back to you, even if you weren't having my kid.", he commented oozing with, boyish charm.

In response, I just let a warm smile liven up my face. To think about it, I haven't sincerely smiled since Duncan dumped me.

"Duncan do you wanna stay for pizza or something?", I asked emitting a fake child-like innocence.

"You know what Princess, I'd love to.", He accepted while coming from behind and then saying this, This is going to be a long nine months.


	3. The Parents

**Chappie Three of Impact**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own TDI or TDA.**

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

"Hey Princess," Duncan inquired while fiddling with a few tongue depressors," think we have enough of these at home?"

"Duncan," I scolded, "if you're going to take anything, take the cotton balls." We both began laughing, and in the middle of our laugh-a-palooza Dr. Nachrichten walked in.

"Oh it's so good to see a happy couple." She giggled with a north-Alaskan accent. "Courtney I'm going to need ya, to lie down. Roll your shirt up to your boobies, and this gel maybe kind of cold." She said giggling like an eight year-old girl when she said "boobies.

Duncan noticed this, and mouthed the word "boobies", from across this room, I in turned mouthed "shut-up" and blushed a deep red making my freckles standout. I soon felt the piercing ice-like gel, Geez; I didn't know it would be this cold! She tinkered with buttons, and out of the corner of my eye I saw Duncan. His aqua orbs were twinkling with glee.

"Would you like to hear your babies' heartbeats?" The doctor warmly and simply inquired. Everything around me slowed down.

Duncan and I stuttered," B…Bah…Babies?!"

"Yes, two little babies, you will expect the pitter-patter of four little feet." Dr. Nachrichten cooed.

She played the heartbeats, and that's when it sunk in I was really pregnant. In six months I would be pushing out two babies. In six months I would be breast-feeding two babies. Oh my gosh, my boobs are going to be like tennis balls in socks! That's when I started crying.

Duncan saw the one hot tear stream down my face, and as out of paternal instinct he snuggled my face into his chest. My tears stained his O'Neill Triumph Bomber Jacket. Then, I felt Dr. Nachrichten's plump hand on my back. My ears were to stuffy to really hear anything but, I think she said that she would make an appointment for next month at the front desk.

We made our way out to the parking lot, my black Ugg boots making tracks, in the freshly fallen January snow. Duncan slammed the door to his car and let out a "Woo!" cracked a boyish smile, and chuckled. To spite him, I pulled off his black beanie-hat thing and put it on my head, tussling his long ebony locks in the process.

"I'm glad you grew your hair out Duncan." I complimented.

"Oh Ha, Ha!" He sarcastically replied while igniting the car. I press my tan cheek, against the ice-like glass. The sensation was tingling at first, but then I felt it less, and less as my cheek fell asleep. I fogged the window up with my breath and began to draw little doodles with my index finger. The Gym Class Heroes song continued on, until I silenced the radio, and broke the silence.

"Duncan," I said," You know we have to tell our parents."

"We'll your parents' house is only twenty minutes away, you want to do it now?" He questioned.

"Sure." I replied while sinking into the heated seat.

After two minutes of traveling down aristocratic roads like: Lothair, Hans- Adam, and Januária; we reach the cookie cutter Mc Mansion that was my home.

I took a big breath, and grabbed Duncan's strong hand for reassurance, he just looked me in the eyes, and gave me a warm peck on this lips.

We walked up the frost covered stone steps, and banged on the door using the huge iron doorknocker that looked like a lion.

After waiting for a few seconds, my mother opened the door.

"Hello Angel!" She greeted. Instead of greeting Duncan she tried to scowl, but couldn't due to recent Botox injections. She was wearing a white Dolce and Gabbana tank top, Grey Underarmor sweatpants, and white Nikes. I assume she just got done with a work-out. She ushered us into the formal living room, which was basically the room that we only went in to open presents on Christmas, but now that I'm living in my own apartment, this room looks like it hasn't had a human presence in eons.

"What are you two doing here?" She inquired while taking a huge gulp of her Vitamin Water.

"I have some news that I would like to share with Daddy and you." I informed feeling the ball of anxiety building in my stomach.

"Well your father will be in Ecuador, on business for the next eight months." My mother retorted.

"What!" I exclaimed. "Okay, I'll just tell you." I took in a breath big enough to make my chest explode. "I'm pregnant! With twins! And Duncan's the father!" I began to squint my eyes anticipating my mother's reaction. I began to open my eyes, and I saw that my mother's face was contorted with anger and rage.

"Courtney Daniela Lopez! What the hell is wrong with you? How could you be such a cretin? Having sex with this, perverted, ignorant, ogre!" She said has she **slapped **me across the face.

This sent Duncan into a rage.

"You just slapped your daughter! Your pregnant daughter, the mother of your grandchildren!" Duncan hollered

"Yes I did now get out of my house, the both of you!" She said as she pushed us out of our home. Geez; that's where I got my superwoman strength? "Have fun with your two little bastards!" She yelled as she slammed the door in our face.

Duncan walked back to the car pulling down his beanie.

As we both got in, he asked me," Are you okay?"

"Yea I am," I said before realizing, "Duncan will I get that bitchy?"

He looked me dead in the eyes at a red light, before saying," No you will never be that way. I'll make sure of it." " Did you wanna tell my parents now, I think my mom's making Chicken Tetrazzini." He asked trying to lift my spirits.

"Sure, I replied." We traveled down several twists and turns through a suburban subdivision called "Birch Moss", sounds like it's old and it smells good. We pulled into an asphalt driveway that was lined with red bricks, and the porch had two small porch trees on each end, and in the front yard there was a bird feeder that was carved to look like three baby raccoons playing.

Duncan rung the door bell, and his 14 year-old sister, Dakota opened the door. "Duncan!" She exclaimed while giving him a huge hug. "Courtney?!" She asked baffled, but excited none the less. "You guys came just in time to dinner."

She walked us to the kitchen, and it was the exact opposite of my home. The walls looked like they've heard like tons of stories and laughs. The air was filled with love and life. I felt so complete and warm there.

"Hello Courtney! Duncan!" His mother and father greeted. They invited Duncan and me to sit down, and enjoy the ah-mazing Chicken Tetrazzini. We did as we were told, and we had warm conversation filled with laughter with Dakota, Mrs. Winters, and Mr. Winters.

After dinner, Dakota went up stairs to study for a history test. "Mom, Dad I have some news for you." He informed.

"Oh my god, Duncan, You're not going to prison are you?"Mrs. Winters cried out in fear for her child.

"Yes Duncan, What criminal act have you associated in this time?" Mr. Winters sighed unsurprised.

"We'll Mom and Dad, How do you feel about being the grandparents of twins in about sixth months?" He asked as cool as a cucumber.

"Oh thank god, Duncan, I thought you were going to prison!" Mrs. Winters exhaled. "Oh I'm going to be a Nonna – an Italian Grandmother." She exclaimed while squeezing me and Duncan in a huge bear-hug, which I found impressive for her small size.

"Duncan may I have a word with you in private." Mr. Winters chided. Duncan followed his father into the Man-Cave. A few minutes later they emerged, and we said our goodbyes.

We got into his car, to finally drive home. "What did your dad say to you?" I inquired with a true-blue childlike innocence.

"Well Princess, A hell of a lot." He chuckled. I gave him a small peck on the cheek before leaning my head against the freezing cold window, to dream about my future.

**PLEEZ REVIEW!!!!!**


	4. Telling Her

**Chapter 4 of Impact**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't TDI or TDA**

I felt the loving rays of the sun shine through the sheer curtains, to kiss the apple of my left cheek. I then pulled myself out of the massive marshmallow that I call a bed. As I rested my feet on the cherry wood floors, I noticed a trail of white paper arrows. The path led me to a note on our bathroom mirror.

The note read:

"Good Morning my Princess. Don't worry I'm not leaving you or anything, but DJ, Geoff, and I went out to get the paint that you wanted for the babies' room. We will be painting the room while, you and Bridgette are out shopping for whatever you need for the twins. Oh yeah look down at your left hand notice anything? Well Geoff and Deej are here.

Love ya,

Duncan

I looked down at my left hand. There it was a two carat princess cut engagement ring, with two diamond accents, and it was set in silver. I nearly fainted when I saw this, this beautiful gem upon my finger. After gawking at this amazing rock for about fifteen minutes, went into the kitchen, and grabbed a bowl of strawberry oatmeal – my favorite.

After eating my favorite breakfast, I opened my closet, grabbed a magenta tee that showed off my growing belly and a white knee length linen skirt. As I was placing a white floral print headband into my messy bun, I heard Bridgette knocking on the door. I immediately took off to answer the door as fast as my waddle would take me.

"Bridgette! Look!" I said while showing her the amazing ring.

"Wow! Courtney it's fantastic Duncan did really good! Maybe, he could help Geoff." Bridgette giggled while raising the ring to eye level.

"Well you can admire this gorgeous jewel later. We have baby shopping to do." I said while closing the door to my apartment.

We made our way to the Braxton Hills Shopping Centre.

Oh crap! Doesn't Gwen work at this mall? Oh well, I'm not going to let the ex-Goth ruin my ideal day.

We walked into the maternity/baby boutique 52 Weeks.

The small luxury store was wall to wall with, bibs, bottles, onesies, strollers, and anything else you could need for a pregnancy.

Out of everything in the store, I saw it, the perfect crib. It had a sleek, contemporary style, and an espresso finish.

I was rubbed my manicured mocha hands along the dark wood, and I feel in love with this crib. I looked at Bridgette, and she seemed to have the same feelings for the piece of furniture. Soon a sales associate asked me if I was looking for anything in particular.

I simply replied, "Do you have two of these?"

She smiled sweetly and said," Why yes we do."

"Then I'll take them!" I retorted confidently.

Bridgette and I browsed around the store a bit longer and we found: white sheets, a pink and yellow monkey, an orange and yellow lion, and several different nursery décor items.

We got into the elevator to go to the second floor and that when we saw her.

"Gwen!" I exclaimed

"Courtney!" She hollered.

"So you really were pregnant?" She scoffed in her usual sarcastic tone.

"Yea and I'm engaged." I replied in a snappy manner.

I saw her eyes squint in envy. The elevator stopped on our floor.

When she **thought** I was out of earshot I heard Gwen mutter "bitch".

Then I effortlessly stated, "I heard that, and thank you."

I then turned around briefly see her face contort itself with rage.

We were walking through the parking garage to Bridgette's pearl Honda Civic.

"Did you just burn Gwen?" Bridgette managed to say after realizing what just happened.

"Yes, Yes I did." I replied with a triumphant smile on my face.

-

Bridgette dropped me off at home, and I walked into my home to see that everything was unusually quiet. I saw a faint light coming from underneath the study, which was soon to become the babies' room. I opened the door to see an amazing nursery. The walls Top Banana the shade of yellow, that I picked out; There were two butter-colored lamps, and the two cribs that I picked out earlier.

After inspecting the room, I turned out the lights, and quietly shut the door. I opened the door to our bedroom, and I found him laying there. Bundled up like a little baby, Duncan was wearing nothing but a pair of navy plaid boxers, and his raven tresses were still damp from his shower. I decided to lie down in the bed and snuggled him like a big teddy bear. I then began place light, sweet kisses along his freshly shaven jaw line. This awakened him from his slumber.

"Even when you're pregnant you can't keep your hands off of me Princess." He groggily teased.

"Thank you." I said.

"For what?" He questioned with a fake Lindsay-like ignorance.

"The ring, the room, the kids." I replied nuzzling head into his chest.

"Did you just say _kids_?" Duncan seriously inquired.

"Yea, Duncan, the two beautiful little angels." I said while kissing him on the lips.

"Now I gotta take a shower, and you need to go to sleep." I said with a maternal tone.

"Good Night, Dunky." I cooed.

-

"Well Courtney and Duncan, would you like to see what gender your twins are?" Dr. Nachrichten inquired in her Pillsbury doughboy voice. Duncan and I both nodded our heads." Well it looks like you have a son and a daughter. Congrats."

**OKAY PEEPS U GET TO SUGGEST SOME NAMES FOR THE BOY, AND IN CHAPTER 5 YOU WILL BE ABLE TO VOTE ON THEM. **

**SO PLEASE REVIEW AND SEND IN A BOY'S FIRST AND/OR MIDDLE NAME.**


	5. The Grilled Cheese

**Chappie 5 of Impact**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TDI or TDA**

I was lying on our cream suede sofa, my head was in Duncan's lap, and he was stroking my wavy chocolate locks. I felt a bubbling sensation in my abdomen, and my face began to sparkle.

"Duncan, the babies are moving." I whispered while putting my fiancé's hand on my growing abdomen.

We sat in silence for a few seconds, until I heard Duncan crack a genuine smile.

"What does that feel like Courtney?" Duncan inquired his blue eyes sparkling with glee and true curiosity.

"Well Duncan, You know when you get butterflies in your stomach?" I retorted.

"Yea." He simply replied.

"Well that's what it feels like. That's also the same way I felt whenever we stole that food from Chef Hatchet's cabin, when I kissed you for the first time, or even when you gave me that skull that you made." I cooed while kissing him on his "sweet spot" aka his neck.

I heard a low moan being stifled in his throat. I looked into his usual light teal eyes, they were darkening with lust.

"Courtney, You know it would be really weird for me to have sex with you right?" He said in a low tone trying to stifle another groan.

I looked him deep in the eyes and replied "I know."

Seeing my gloomy realization of the unfortunate truth, He brought back old memories by asking "Ya wanna make out?" But this time, I did not kick him in the groin.

-

"Courtney, Duncan, Glad to see you on such short notice?" Dr. Nachrichten replied full of cheer.

"Dr. Is there something wrong with the baby?" I worried.

"No, no, Courtney no need to get worked up, we wouldn't want you to go into labor in your sixth month of pregnancy."**(Last chapter Courtney was 5 months, and if you couldn't figure it out, I skipped two months between chapter 3 and 4)** Dr. Nachrichten giggled. "I just wanted you and Duncan to watch a little video that shows the process of twin childbirths."

Duncan and I shrugged, but we did not know what was to come in store.

The plump doctor walked us into a small room that had a midsized TV/DVD on a black stand. There were also two other couples in the room. One, couple consisted of a man and a woman, the man was about 6'2" he had sandy brown hair, and thin wire frame glasses, basically a big lanky nerd. His wife on the other hand was about 4'11" and she had dark black hair, and hunter green eyes, she looked like a stunning porcelain doll. The other couple, was made of two women, one a short, muscular, blonde with freckles, an extremely short haircut, and a super-orange tan. The other woman was tall, thin, she had black micro-braids, and she was stunning, almost supermodel-like.

Duncan and I had a seat apart from everyone else; Dr. Nachrichten put in the DVD, and trotted off with her own little skip-step.

The video started off showing a woman in a hospital room, using Lamaze breathing techniques. Soon, the doctor came in and said Jane it's time to push. The cameras panned down to this woman's "birth canal" and let's just say the reactions were like so:

"Oh my so glad you're doing this Ebony." The blonde lesbian said to her partner.

"Ha, At least I will be able to experience this beautiful miracle, Bertha." Ebony replied with tears welling up in her eyes.

The tall lanky, nerd was covering his eyes in horror. His wife was saying while rubbing her temples in frustration, "Richard calm down, you are going to have to see that in one month!"

Duncan just sat there pale-faced. I turned to him, and looked deep into his aqua orbs. "Duncan, I am so getting a c-section." I giggled.

-

"Courtney, Are you hungry?" Duncan inquired while playing Halo online with Geoff.

"Yea I am," I hollered from the next room," Could you get some PB&J ice cream, a Philly Cheesestake, and some nachos."

"Umm, yeah … Courtney where am I supposed to get PB&J ice cream, a Philly Cheesestake, and nachos at ten o'clock in the morning two hours before I'm supposed to be at work?" Duncan replied sarcastically.

I don't know if it was the hormones or what, but, I soon felt the sudden urge to cry.

"DUNCAN! You're supposed to support me, and you're in here playing video games, what the hell is wrong with you? You know what? Forget it go to work, I'll just make a grilled cheese. Why won't you look at me? Am I really that fat and ugly?" I mumbled through tears.

"Courtney, calm down." Duncan said in his attempt to comfort me.

"No Duncan, my boobs are like huge gross melons, my ass is like a big fat saggy sag-bag, and I just look like crap!" I hysterically cried.

Duncan walked up behind me, and wrapped his arms around my belly. "Your boobs are not gross, and your ass is so amazing right now, I wish it was like this all the time." Duncan said while placing warm kisses along my tan neck.

I let out a sexy giggle, "What else do you like about me right now?" I asked conceitedly.

"Well I love how smooth and sexy your skin is, and that waddle you do is pretty adorable." Duncan replied chucking, his hearty laugh tickling the back of my neck.

Duncan, then made me a grilled cheese, and then headed to work at Giovanni's Garage.

-

"Okay ladies were gonna get into goddess position." The yoga instructor, Marcelle, chanted in a light voice.

"Courtney," Bridgette whispered over the new age spa music.

"Yea" I replied trying to keep my voice as low.

"You're coming to our place after class, right?" Bridgette mumbled.

"Yea and why do you keep asking me that?" I snappily replied while keeping my voice small.

"No reason, just making sure."Bridgette suspiciously replied.

-

Bridgette opened the door to her and Geoff's beach house; she turned in the light and…..

**CLIFFIE!! Oh yeah, I'm not really a fan of this chapter, but please tell me how you feel! Please!**

**Okay you guys you really need to send in some name suggestions for a little boy!**

**PLEEZ REVIEW, and don't hesitate to PM me if you have any questions, concerns, or ideas for me.**


	6. The Shower

**Chappie 6 of Impact**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TDI or TDA.**

After Bridgette turned on the light I was greeted by almost the whole female Total Drama cast.

"Bridgette, is this my baby shower?" I asked with my face lit up like a child on Christmas morning.

"Yeah Court, Duncan and I were trying to keep this secret for months. You've no idea how hard it was to make sure everyone kept their mouths shut, especially Duncan." Bridgette joked with everyone laughing.

I took a seat on top of the blue patterned cushion, which was settled in a golden wicker chair. Everyone got to sharing what they've been doing with their lives.

Beth turned from the ugly duckling, into a gorgeous swan. She was rivaling Lindsay's beauty. Her thick black frames were turned in for hazel contacts. Her 80's side ponytail was turned into a stunningly modern ebony asymmetrical bob. Her chubby farm-girl exterior was now an amazing hourglass figure. Those atrocious garments draping that previous figure, vanished, and now she was wearing a lovely aqua sundress with white flower-like stitching.

Heather was no longer the ice-queen. Her hard, cold demeanor was now somewhat warm like a spring afternoon. Her hair was now almost at its original mid-back length. The maroon halter top was vamoosed for a nice dark rose, camping shirt. Her olive daisy dukes were now a dark wash upper-thigh jean skirt. Her body was still fit.

Katie was still the peppy ball of energy, along with her counterpart Sadie.

Lindsay actually got a breast reduction, and now you can really pay attention to how pretty she really is.

LeShawna is still Miss. Attitude, and she has lost a lot of weight, but has still kept her booty.

After seeing everyone's changes we proceeded to play the usual baby games, and then we opened presents.

"Ooh! Courtney open mine first!" Beth cooed while handing me her large gift that was wrapped in bright yellow wrapping paper, and was tied with a red and white checkered bow.

As I was opening the present I felt like a little kid at Christmas or well … How I think a kid at Christmas would feel. It pulled back the last piece of the wrapping paper, and saw a Very Bradley baby bag in a Carnaby print.

"Awe, I love it. Thank you Beth." I said with glee.

"You're welcome." Beth replied with a slight lisp, and while giving me a hug.

I then began to pull the tissue paper out of pink, black, and white flowers all over. I assumed it was a joint present from Katie and Sadie. I finally pulled out a huge package of diapers.

"What a fabulous present! Thank you, girls." I said while giving Katie and Sadie a huge hug.

"Courtney, There's a lot more than that." Katie started.

"Yea, Katie and I were in a diaper commercial when we were babies." Sadie concluded.

"Oh my god, Thank you, for this gift. Thank you so much." I gratified.

I finished opening the rest of the presents: bibs, bottles, clothes, toys; the basics. I said my goodbyes, Duncan came by and we went home.

Okay I know short chappie, but I wanted you guys to vote for the babies' names.

BOY GIRL

LiamIsley

LeoElizabeth

AaronAlice

MasonElise

JasperRegan

RyderMolly

**PLEEEZ VOTE!!!!  
The #1 Name will be the first name and the #2 Name will be the middle name.**

**SO PLEEZ Review! Give me some feedback!**

**First non-anonymous person to review will be an OC in the next chapter.**

**SO TOODLEZ! **

**R-E-M-E-M-B-E-R!!!!! VOTE!!!! DO IT!!! NOW!!! PRESS THAT LITTLE GREEN BUTTON!!! Let your opinion be known! If you review you all will get cookies! YES COOKIES!!! SO REVIEW**

**TOODLEZ!!!! ;-) **


	7. IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE

**Revised voting**

**Okay peeps! I see that there was some confusion on the baby name voting, and some of that was a fault on my part. Okay, the names are not a set; you can pick any name from the male list or from the female list. You may also vote for multiple names so I will give you a new list to vote on.**

**Male**

Liam

Leo

Aaron

Mason

Jasper

Ryder

**Female**

Isley

Elizabeth

Alice

Elise

Reagan

Molly

Regan

I sincerely apologize for the confusion


	8. Telling Himself

"Princess, Baby, Courtney, wake up!" I heard while being awakened by Duncan's strong hands shaking me.

"What, why?!" I groggily stated.

"Courtney I think your water broke!" Duncan stated while pulling the covers back in panic.

I looked down to see a huge puddle of what looked like water with faint traces of blood soaking the bed sheets and my white yoga pants.

"Courtney, Go change your underwear and pants, and go sit down on the sofa." Duncan said while buzzing around like a bee.

He actually seemed to be taking charge of the situation. After changing my soiled garments, I followed Duncan's instructions by sitting on the couch. I glanced at the clock and it was 7:45, I began to feel a sharp, digging pain in my lower-back.

"Duncan, Hurry Up!" I grunted through the contraction.

"Okay, Okay Princess, I'm coming!" Duncan respond while, picking up the bag I packed two weeks ago.

My fiancé grabbed my hand, and we made the departure to the hospital, the last time we would leave as a "family" of two.

-

The ride to the hospital was actually quite calm. Duncan was driving as fast as he could without breaking the law; and the contractions were a lot duller. Thoughts were running through my head a mile a minute.

_What if they won't let me have a c-section?_

_What if something's wrong with the babies?_

_What if something's wrong with me?_

_What if everything goes wrong?_

_What's going to happen to me, to us?_

My thought process was interrupted by Duncan helping me out of the car, and walking me into the Emergency Room.

It seemed like as soon as I stepped foot into the hospital the pains in my back were like the devil's piercing hot fingernail jabbing into my lower back. I let out a cry of pain.

-

I was soon, sitting in a room hooked up to an IV, and a fetal monitor was watching the babies' heartbeats and my contractions.

In a midst it all, Duncan was by my side.

"Duncan, Could you hold my hand?" I inquired while extending my light hand out towards his strong, masculine one.

He simply replied by taking my grasping my hand, and when he did this all the butterflies in my stomach were gone. All the anxiety seemed to be washed away, until the sharpest pain ever started in my back. I squeezed Duncan's hand like a stress reliever, and for a second I thought his eyes would pop out, just like the toy.

But, he didn't complain, he just looked into my eyes and said, "It'll be okay. Trust me, Princess."

He leaned in to kiss me, but we were interrupted by Dr. Nachrichten coming in.

"Oh such a happy couple," she cooed in a Northern accent," Courtney time to check ya'!"

This was the 4th time she checked my "birth canal".

"5cms dilated," Dr. Nachrichten said with excitement,"you're half-way there Courtney!"

"Hey could…." I started, but Dr. Nachrichten swished out of the room before I could say anything.

My body began to writhe in pain, as I felt a huge contraction send a wave of pain through my body.

I squeeze Duncan's hand with all my might; his knuckles began to turn white from the pressure I was putting on them.

The contraction lasted for about forty-five seconds, I let go of my amazing fiancé's hand.

"I'm going to go get some ice for my hand and some lunch, I love you Princess." Duncan stated while kissing me on the cheek.

He trotted off muttering some curses under his breath; I couldn't help but to laugh.

Another contraction came, and this one was stronger than the last. I let out an earth-shattering scream.

I sweet nurse with wavy brown hair, and large brown eyes came into the room; she was wearing lavender Pooh™ scrubs, she had a purple elastic-headband in her hair, her name tag read **Liv** O'Kassis **[1]**

"Ma'am, are you alright?" She asked with a genuine smile on her face.

"No, I am not! Get me a fucking epidural now!" I hollered with my face contracting in pain.

She immediately scrambled to get me the magic pain reliever, and all my hurt was gone,

-

**Duncan Moore Winters's POV**

I sat in the hospital picking at what was supposed to be Tuna Fish, which looked ten times worse than Chef's mystery meat surprise.

I stopped playing with my food, and pulled out my I-Phone, the screensaver was Courtney's first sonogram. I stared at the image of my son and daughter. Anxiety began to rush through my veins. I just needed to talk to someone and I'd be alright. I began scrolling down my call log DJ was first, so I decided to call the "brick house".

"Hello?" A female voice that sounded a lot like Heather inquired.

"Hell...o? Heather? What are you doing answering DJ's phone?" I asked utterly baffled.

"We're on a date, and DJ is in the bathroom is there anything you needed?" She snappily replied.

"Uh… Not anymore. Bye." I retorted before clicking off the phone.

Wow that was just too weird the ice queen on a date with Mr. Softie? I will defiantly have to have a talk with DJ later.

Geoff was the next person I called but, I just got his voicemail. I just got his voicemail, and It said as follows: "Hey you've reached Geoff, I can't talk to you right probably cuz' I'm sleeping, showering, or having sex with my awesome girlfriend Bridgette, So you know what to do after that beep."

I just clicked off the phone; I was now really grossed out.

Finally, there was only one person left to call…. Gwen.

I hesitantly dialed her number, and waited for her to answer.

"Hello?" Gwen inquired in her usual raspy voice.

"Hey Gwen, I really need to talk to you!" I exclaimed.

"I'm all ears." She lazily replied.

"Okay, we'll Courtney's in labor, and now I'm really freaking out right now. I can't be a dad right now I'm 22 for Christ's sake. What if something is wrong with one of 'em? What if something happens to Courtney? I don't know Gwen. I'm actually really scared," I said pouring my heart and soul out to my ex-girlfriend.

"You love Courtney more than anything, right?" Gwen inquired.

"Right." I replied

"We'll Duncan, granted I was a little jealous when you got back together with her. But, I realized the love you two have for each other. These kids will only be a symbol of how much you two really love each other. I know it's probably really scary, but, when you hold those little babies in your arms, and you feel like the world's on your shoulders, just look into those little eyes and you'll know everything will be alright." Gwen inspirationally said.

"Thanks, Gwen." I said before clicking of the phone.

**[1] Olive Tree Hugger there you are!!**

**Okay, Next Chappie the twins will be born yay!**

**The names will be Liam and Molly, Now, the first two suggestions for middle names will get in!**

**SO REVIEW!!**

**OH YEAH I may do a sonfic for Geoff and Bridgette based on "Our Song" by Taylor Swift.**

**TELL ME IF U WANT ME TOO!!**

**REVIEW!  
I LOVE MY REVIEWERS!!!**


	9. The Twins

**Not many reviews on the last chappie, but I know you guys will review on this one! Right?! **

**Anyhow, Get pumped up because the babies are born in this chapter YAYZ!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TDI or TDA.**

**Without further ado, CHAPPIE 8!!!  
**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

"Hey Dunky," I cooed as Duncan walked into the room," I'm so excited right now."

"Really?" Duncan retorted utterly baffled.

"Yea, I mean I'm nervous too, but, I know once I have those two little cherubs in my arms, everything will be okay." I confidently said while grabbing Duncan's hand and pulling him in for a kiss.

It was a warm reassuring peck, but, it soon was filled with desire, my desire was only heightened by the frosty feeling of Duncan's tongue piercing rubbing my upper palette. Dr. Nachrichten walked in as soon as Duncan began to deepen the kiss.

"Ooh, you two can't keep ya' hands off of each other." The doctor giggled in her once cute, but now annoying tone of voice.

Hearing this, Duncan's signature smirk formed on his face.

"Well time to check ya' Courtney." She said before pulling up the powder blue sheet that was covering my unmentionables. "Courtney, you're 10 centimeters dilated, you're about to have some babies."

A warm smile appeared across our faces, but as soon as the grin appeared butterflies emerged in my stomach.

-

We were all prepared in the birthing suite, Duncan was by my side holding onto my hand, and I looked into his aqua orbs. "Princess, just relax and push okay." Duncan said while kissing me on the forehead.

"Okay Court, on three were gonna need you to push, 1, 2, 3." Dr. Nachrichten instructed.

I used the force of all my muscles to push.

"Good girl, one more time, the baby's head is right here." The doctor informed.

I gave one huge push, and I stopped once I heard that cry.

"Aww, it's a girl, Dad, Would you like to cut the cord?" Dr. Nachrichten asked Duncan.

Duncan's face lit up with paternal glee, as he cut the little girls umbilical cord. Her cries were strong and loud.

"She's so beautiful." Duncan said while gazing into the little girl's brown eyes. In fact, she was beautiful she had little black wisps of hair, and her skin caramel-like.

"Whoa, Courtney I'm gonna need you to push again." Dr. Nachrichten cooed.

I let out a huge push, but I heard no cry.

"Oh he got his cord wrapped around his neck." Dr. Nachrichten calmly said.

My heart began to race in the few seconds that it took for her to unwrap my son's cord. Then, I heard his faint shrill cry.

"It's a boy." Dr. Nachrichten stated while putting the little boy in my arms.

I looked deep into his eyes, and he stopped crying. He was so beautiful, he had mocha skin, curly black hair, and his eyes; just like his father's, ice blue.

I did it; I Courtney Daniela Lopez had just given birth to two babies.

-

I was back in my hospital room, the twins sleeping in two cribs right next to my bed, Duncan was sleeping in a chair next to me. Nurse Liv came into the door.

She was extremely quiet, as she was checking the twins' vitals.

"I'm sorry about earlier." I whispered trying not to awaken anyone sleeping in the room.

"It's okay; I can't imagine how much you were hurting." She replied while changing my IV. "Oh yeah! That's what else I'm here for." Liv exclaimed, not waking anyone that was in their slumber. "I'm supposed to document their names. So what did you want to name them?" Liv inquired.

"Well for the girl, we wanted, Molly Bren Winters; and for the boy, we wanted, Liam Thomas Winters." I informed.

"Those are cute names! Well I'm done here, have a good evening!" She said before trotting out of the room.

-

"Sleep my children, sleep my loves. Sleep pieces of my heart." I sung while breastfeeding my two tiny twins.

I then heard Duncan ask, "Where's that from?"

"Oh, my grandma in Venezuela used to sing this to me when I used to visit her in the summer; I just changed it to English." I informed while handing the twins to Duncan, and recovering myself.

"Hey Coco, Duncan, Little Dude and Dudette!" I heard a booming voice holler. I knew it was no one but the infamous Geoff.

"Hey Courtney, and Duncan." A gentle voice greeted.

"Hey Bridgette and Geoff," I welcomed while giving them both a hug.

"Whoa, someone's gone soft." Geoff said referring to Duncan snuggling two little bundles, one blue, one pink.

"Aww, There so tiny may I?" Bridgette asked while picking Liam up out of Duncan's arms. "He's got his daddy's eyes, mommy's nose, and," Bridgette was about to finish until Liam's little hand wrapped itself around Bridgette's petite fingers," He's got daddy's soft side." Bridgette giggled.

"Ha-Ha! Real funny." Duncan sarcastically replied.

"Duncan, how does it feel to be a dad now?" Geoff asked with his childlike innocence.

"Like the world is on your shoulders, but at the same time it's the most remarkable feeling that two people are lookin' up to you ya' know." Duncan retorted while rubbing Molly's hair with his index finger.

"Geoff, I want one." Bridgette cooed.

Geoff's face turned a bright white. We all began to laugh at the party-boy's discomfort.

"Calm Down babe, not right now." Bridgette relieved.

After, a few more minutes of small talk and baby cooing, Bridgette and Geoff left, and Duncan's mother and sister came in.

-

"My sugar- muffin, Courtney, and who are these little dumplings?" Mrs. Winters warmly said while picking up her granddaughter.

"Mia Nipote." Duncan's mother said while kissing her granddaughter's temple.

"Ooh Courtney, May I?" Dakota asked while picking up her nephew.

"Where's Dad?" Duncan inquired while running his hand through his ebony locks.

"He's having some kind of luncheon with the mayor." Mrs. Winters replied.

"We'll Dakota, Mrs. Winters, I don't mean to be a bad host, but I haven't slept in almost two days. So, I'm going to go to take a nap or sleep or well, Good Night." I enlightened while curling into a ball and closing my eyes.

"Duncan, she is so beautiful. She has momma's eyes, daddy's hair, and mommy's mouth." Mrs. Winters described while gazing over her granddaughter's features.

After a few minutes, and pictures Duncan's sister and mother left the small hospital room.

I was quietly awakening from my much needed beauty sleep when….

**HA! I'm sorry I needed to add some DRAMA!!**

**Hope ya'll enjoyed this chappie!**

**PLEEZ REVIEW!!!**


	10. Telling Truths

**Here's Chappie 9!!!!! | Disclaimer: I do not own TDI or TDA.**

"_**Duncan, Press the emergency button!" I hollered while looking on in shock at my convulsing little boy.**_ Duncan did has he was told, and pressed the red button, placed on the wall.

Several nurses rushed in escorting my son to the NICU- Neonatal Intensive Care Unit. Tears began to fall from my eyes, as I realized what just happen to Liam.

"_Duncan, did he just have a seizure?" _I whispered while one single tear came from my coffee brown eyes

"I… I… Guess So." Duncan replied in a baffled state, his voice cracking as if he was about to cry.

Tears started plummeting even more so, and sobs made my body writhe. I felt Duncan's warm arms around me, and I let the tears stain his shirt. In midst it all I remember crying just like this; when I found out I was having the twins.

A few minutes later Nurse Liv came in, "I'm going to need to take Molly to the NICU too." She said while resting her hands on my daughter's bed.

"What? Why? Is something wrong with her too?" I frantically inquired.

"Courtney, Calm, Down," She instructed ," There's probably nothing wrong with her, but If something happened in development to Liam; we just want to make sure that same thing didn't happen with her."

If felt a small reassuring touch from the young nurse, and she whisked off my daughter.

"Duncan?" I said while gazing into is aqua eyes, the same aqua eyes that my son has.

"Courtney, I don't want any ifs, ands, or, buts. Everything is okay, Princess." Duncan comforted while kissing me on my temple.

Around five o' clock that day, I saw the familiar pink little bundle and the sweet nurse carrying the bundle.

"Here's Mommy." She cooed while placing the caramel-colored newborn in my arms. "She wouldn't stop crying, as soon as we got her into the NICU. She's a perfectly healthy little girl; and Wow! Does, she have some strong lungs!"

"I wonder where she got those from." Duncan sarcastically said before coughing the rest of his statement, "Courtney."

"Ha-ha, Daddy's just so funny isn't he Molly?" I sarcastically asked my daughter.

I then saw Duncan's face turn stern, "How's Liam?" He inquired while visibly holding back tears.

"Well," Liv started," We think he has epilepsy."

Everything just slowed down when she said "epilepsy".

She went on to explain epilepsy to Duncan, telling about the different types of seizures, what to do when Liam has a seizure. "We are going to keep him a few nights; Just for observation. I know this must be tragic news for you, but, on a lighter note; epilepsy normally goes away by the time you're an adult." Liv confidently reassured.

This news lighten my heart, and then this question ran out of my mouth," Can I see him?"

"Umm…," Liv started," Yeah; yeah you can." She nervously chuckled.

Duncan then helped me out of the bed, but, when I got on my own two legs; I felt the soreness and the stinging pulse through my nether regions. I felt as if my legs were to give out. They almost did, until Liv pulled a wheelchair underneath me.

I gave her a sigh of relief, and a thankful look. In a blink of an eye, I was in the NICU.

There he was, like a fish in a bowl. All these little wires were connected on his tiny, doll-like body. His once tan skin looked washed out. The aqua orbs, that were his eyes, were darkened with what looked like pain and fear.

I put my hand into, the little clear almost coffin-like container that held my angelic son. I ran my fingers over his curly ebony locks. His blue eyes opened, and they began to light up as he looked at me.

"Hi Liam," I say giggling,"How's my beautiful baby boy?"

He loosely grabbed my fingers in reply.

"You're going to be just fine," I stated full of pride," You're strong." I soon began to feel the tears, in the back of my eyes; causing that burning sensation. I just, kissed my index finger, and then placed it on his little cheek.

The next day, we brought Molly home. It felt really strange, only bringing one baby home. The other crib in the room was like a constant reminder of my little boy who was still in the hospital.

Duncan and I visited him every day, but one day Duncan departed to the hospital on his own. He left me this note:

_Hey Babe, _

_Molly is with Geoff today. And Yes, Bridgette made sure I had everything for her. I decided that Liam and I needed some "Father-Son time" together. Oh yeah, you have a visitor in the living room._

_Love ya Princess,_

_Duncan._

-

I threw on a green pair of yoga pants, and a white tank-top. I walked into the living room to see my mother.

"Mom, what are you doing here?" I exclaimed.

"Well Courtney," she started," that monster of yours decided that we needed to spend some time together."

"For the last time," I said beginning to fill with rage," he is not a monster."

"Whatever…." My mother started.

"No, Mom! No whatever, if you can't respect me in my own damn house, then, get the fuck out!" I hollered while opening the door for her.

Her eyes began to tear up,"Courtney, I'll tell you the truth." She then took in a big breath as she sat down on our couch. "Your father is in Ecuador, but it's not for work; it's for pleasure; they're celebrating his filing for the divorce. He's there with his mistress. That mistress is also the mother of your lawyer Michael; you two are half-siblings."

I took in a huge breath and replied to my mother's news," We'll mom; I know everything that you just told me. I knew dad was going to divorce you, and I knew about Daniel since I was fourteen." I whispered while wrapping my mother in a warm embrace.

Yea, she's a bitch, but; she's my mom, I have to love her.

We stayed like that for awhile, I just let my mother cry into me for a long time until I realized.

"Mom, this is actually a good thing." I said with a melancholy grin on my face.

"What do you mean?" She said while wiping her runny nose.

"I mean you don't have to be fake, anymore. You can stop getting your hair dyed "Stable" or whatever you call it. It can be black and wavy again. You can finally get rid of this darn Botox! You're beautiful Mom, you don't need this." I giggled while poking and prodding at my mom's various parts.

She began to laugh hysterically," You're right honey; I'll call Jamie to book an appointment right now." She gave me a warm, motherly embrace and said,"Bring Molly and Liam by sometime." She then closed the door and realized what Duncan just made me do.

I just made up with my mom.

**Okay You Guys! I'm starting to go blank again so…. I need your help, and when I say I need your help, I mean give me some ideas, PLEEZ Help me ASAP (Leave your idea in a review)!!**

**To all my reviewers and readers ILY!!!**

**Readers, I hope you become reviewers!**

**Reviewers, I hope you stay faithful!!**

**Please, please review!**

**Toodlez! ;-)**

**fulltimereviewer**


	11. The Bond

Here's a Happy Holiday present for you guys, Chapter 10 to Impact and, it was written by Sakura Blossom Storm!!!

Okay, Just to fill you guys in, I would honestly like to finish "A Father's Love" before working on this story an further. Sorry, I'm just not in the mood for **writing **DxC. Merry Christmas! Happy (late) Chanukah! Happy Kwanzaa, Happy Holidays folks!!

Chapter 10

"Duncan, Man I don't think I can do this!"

Duncan sighed into his phone as he walked up the steps leading towards the hospital, Duncan had started to regret letting Geoff and Bridgette look after Molly, "Look Geoff, it's a natural occurrence, everyone does it I don't know why your making a big deal about it".

"Yeah I know, but it stinks!" Geoff wailed down the phone.

Duncan rolled his head back and breathed in, "Geoff, all babies poop! Face it, it's something you might be dealing with in the future".

There was a long silence down the phone, "Duncan, never ever mention the idea of having kids to Bridgette".

Duncan scowled, "No never, wait where is Bridgette? She was supposed to be looking after Molly too?"

"She went to the store to get more diapers, this kid used up all the ones you gave us" Geoff whimpered.

Then Duncan heard a door opening from the other side of the phone, he then heard Geoff crying out, "Bridge babe thank God your home! Molly needs changing! Duncan I got to go".

Before Geoff hung up he heard Bridgette hollering at him 'For the love of God Geoff, I'm not doing this all day you need to pull your weight!"

Duncan shook his head and looked up ahead of him, he had reached the hospital entrance, looking back down at his phone he switched it off, he wanted no interruptions while he was here.

He stuffed his phone back into his pocket and walked inside, he slowly made his way towards the intensive care ward, taking a deep breath he walked up towards the desk.

There standing at the desk was Nurse Liv, she was sorting out some papers and when she saw Duncan in front of her she gave him a warm smile,

"Good morning Duncan, here with Courtney?" She asked.

Duncan shook his head, "Not today…I thought I would visit Liam on my own and have some…you know…father, son time" He explained.

Liv nodded, "I can take you to see him if you like?" She asked.

Duncan gave a small nod and Liv escorted him to the ward, Duncan followed Liv through many doors and wards until they reached a small room, Duncan looked through the small window and saw many unwell babies inside with concerned parents huddled round them, however his eyes were drawn to a container in the corner where his son lay.

Liv opened the door for him, "After you" She whispered, Duncan quickly hurried into the room and towards his son, Liv followed him and pulled out several forms that had Liam's status on it.

"Your son has been showing signs of improvement, even so it still might be a while before you are allowed to take him home" Liv explained.

Duncan didn't say anything; he just looked his son, his lifeless son. Duncan shook his head trying to get that thought out of his head, no, he wasn't lifeless he was just unwell.

"I'll give you some time alone" Liv said and left Duncan alone.

Duncan slowly sat down onto a chair by his son; he peered through one of the holes and sighed.

His son looked so perfect, he had small little curly black locks on the top of his head, a little like Duncan's and his once pale skin was slowly turning back to its normal tanned colour, a colour that reminded him of Courtney.

But the thing was, he wasn't back to normal, not just yet, he had epilepsy and Duncan couldn't seem to get his head around that, he was sick, unwell, he could die.

Duncan thoughts over whelmed him and he broke down in tears, his was scared for his son's sake, what if he didn't get better? Courtney would be heartbroken and because of his death it would cause Molly to be neglected.

He didn't want that, he just couldn't take it, but still he just wanted his son to be ok.

Wiping away the tears he heard a small squeak, Duncan opened his eyes and saw two aqua eyes staring back up at him, his son was looking at him for the first time, not at Courtney, but right at him.

Duncan could feel a weird feeling going through him, a feeling that he didn't experience when he was just looking after Molly, it was like a father and son bond, no, it was a parental bond, Duncan then knew that both of his children were going to be fine.

After leaving the hospital he walked outside and pulled out his phone.

Hey Court.

Just been at the hospital, Liam looked at me for the first time!

Will be home soon.

Soon after sending the text to Courtney he heard a female raspy voice.

"Well, well, long time no see Duncan".

Duncan looked up to see none other than Gwen looking at him, with a small smile on her face.

* * *

OOOO! What's gonna happen?!?!


	12. Telling Exs

**Here's another chapter of Impact, written by Sakura Blossom Storm!**

"Gwen?" Duncan cried out, staring at the Goth in front of him, "What…What are you doing here?"

"Blood test" Gwen replied, shrugging her shoulders, "Nothing major".

Duncan nodded understanding, he looked down at the floor, this was his ex girlfriend in front of him, he went off with her trying to get over Courtney after a fiery argument with her.

"What about you?" Gwen asked, "Why are you here, you know I haven't heard from you since you were freaking out over Courtney giving birth, is everything ok?"

Duncan sighed, he looked at Gwen and shook his head, "No…I'm not going to lie, it's not".

Gwen's face then changed, Duncan had never seen this before, her slightly cocky expression had changed into a sort of soft frown, a caring look?

She looked away and saw a bench over looking the sea, she jerked her head towards it inviting Duncan to sit down, "Care to explain?"

Duncan didn't know what to say…or do for that matter, a small beeping noise interrupted his thoughts and he looked down at his phone again to see a message from Courtney.

**That's so sweet Duncan, come home soon xxx**

Duncan lowered his phone and looked back at Gwen, he was torn.

"She won't mind will she?" Gwen asked.

Duncan hesitated, he knew that Courtney would be upset if she found out he spent an afternoon with Gwen.

"Come on, I won't keep you for no more than twenty minutes" Gwen said.

Reluctantly Duncan walked over to Gwen and the two sat down on the bench, there was a small silence between the two before Gwen spoke up.

"So…you said things weren't well, what's up" She asked.

Duncan leaned forward slightly, "You know when I ran you up asking for help when Courtney was in labour?"

Gwen nodded, "You said that you were worried if something happened to either your kids or Courtney, if I remember you were getting quite hysterical".

Duncan glared at her, "Shut up!" He snapped, Gwen jumped and looked at him, "It's not funny because it actually happened".

Duncan put his head in his hands, "My son…he was born with epilepsy…he had a seizure like two hours after he was born".

Gwen's mouth dropped open slightly, "Duncan…I…I don't know what to say, I'm so sorry".

Duncan shook his head, "He's still in there, my…son, its horrible Gwen, he's hooked up to all these wires and he's…trapped in this glass box".

"Duncan please calm down" Gwen murmured.

"He shouldn't be in there, is this pay back for everything wrong that I've done in my life? Is there someone up in the sky laughing at me saying 'ha-ha Duncan your life is fucked, what are you going to do now?".

"Duncan!" Gwen shouted, making Duncan snap out of his rant, "Calm yourself down now please".

Duncan fell silent and ran his hands through his hair, once again there was a long silence, Gwen eyed him nervously and looked back out to sea.

"Sorry" Duncan mumbled after a good five minutes, "I…I'm sorry".

"It's ok" Gwen said back, "It's probably very hard for you".

"It is" Duncan said, "What if he doesn't get better, we'll be heart broken, I don't know what I would do".

"Duncan you need to stop focusing so much on the bad and start thinking about what's good" Gwen said, Duncan looked at her, his eyes fogging up with tears.

"This is probably one of the best hospitals around, if your son is safe anywhere it's there, you know what they'll be working 24/7 to make sure that your son is going to be ok" Gwen explained, "You need to look at this from Courtney's view too, she spent all those hours in pain only to be repaid with her son in hospital, you need to be there for her as well as getting your own emotions out too…what about the other one?"

Duncan looked confused, "Other one?"

"Your other child, Courtney had twins right?"

Duncan nodded, "Yeah…Molly…she's fine, she's fighting fit actually. When Liam was taken away they took her too and she came back healthy".

"Then that's a good thing" Gwen said rubbing Duncan comfortingly on the back, "They were both in the same place for nine month, so surely they will both turn out ok".

Duncan let one single tear run down his cheek, Gwen had literally just spoken out the reality for him, he had to stop focusing on the bad things and had to think about the positive.

"No one's got it out for you" Gwen finished, "Even if you used to be a rebel delinquent".

He didn't think twice, he pulled Gwen into a friendly hug, "Thank you…so much".

Gwen smiled and returned the hug, "Now, no need to go all soft on me, Courtney changed you…but it's nice".

Duncan pulled away and wiped away the tears, "So…what about you, how's life for you Gwen".

"Pretty nice" Gwen said, "Actually Trent and I hooked back up".

"Serious?" Duncan gasped, shocked.

Gwen nodded, "Yeah, actually he was playing at a bar I went to a while back and we got talking again, it's nice actually".

"Nice" Duncan said with a smile.

"We're in the process of moving in with each other, I mean, it's been confirmed, we just have to find the right place, which is a little hard but hey we'll get there".

"I'm sure you will" Duncan said, he looked over at Gwen, at the mention of Trent her face lit up, she looked very happy, even happier then when she was with him.

"I'm glad you're happy" Duncan said, he dropped his gaze to look back out to the sea and he let out a nervous sigh.

"I know your still thinking about it" Gwen said, "Then again, I would too if I was in your situation".

Gwen reached out and placed her hand on top of Duncan's "Just stay strong, ok. Things will turn out alright, you just watch".

Duncan smiled, "Thanks Gwen".

"It's alright, I better let you go now and let you go back to your wife, but remember if you need anything or anyone to talk to, you have my number" Gwen told him, "Give me a ring".

"Will do" He said, the two locked eyes for the moment and then it hit Duncan, he should never of gone with Gwen when he was getting over Courtney, but still if he didn't maybe none of this would have happened, it was both a blessing and a curse.

Just before Duncan was about to leave he heard a horrified sob behind him, he spun round to see Courtney looking at him.

"Duncan?" She whispered, tears pouring down her face.

In that moment the world seemed to stop, Duncan's eyes widened and he felt slightly sick.

**What will happen???**

**Tell me what you think in a REVIEW!!**


	13. The Truth

an: wow, I actually decided to touch this story. I hope it's good.

**disclaimer: I do not own any of the TD franchise.**

* * *

_**Last Time on Impact:**_

_"It's alright, I better let you go now and let you go back to your wife, but remember if you need anything or anyone to talk to, you have my number" Gwen told him, "Give me a ring"._

_"Will do" He said, the two locked eyes for the moment and then it hit Duncan, he should never of gone with Gwen when he was getting over Courtney, but still if he didn't maybe none of this would have happened, it was both a blessing and a curse._

_Just before Duncan was about to leave he heard a horrified sob behind him, he spun round to see Courtney looking at him._

_"Duncan?" She whispered, tears pouring down her face._

_In that moment the world seemed to stop, Duncan's eyes widened and he felt slightly sick._

* * *

I went after Courtney as fast as I could without running.

"Look, I just ran into Gwen here, nothing happened Princess. I swear." Princess looked up at me with her big, puppy-dog eyes. "Princess, I am telling you the truth. Believe me."

Her eyes slowly hardened and began to dart around like she was trying to tell if I was lying. Man, did Princess remind me of my dad right now. "Then what was she here for? I know she wasn't visiting my son." I couldn't tell if she was interrogating me or accusing me; wait isn't that basically the same thing?

"Are you accusing me or interrogating me?" I asked trying to figure out which Courtney would answer; the sweet Courtney or the bat-shit crazy Courtney.

She scoffed," You should know Mr. Ex-Convict." Ouch, that one kinda' hurt. Okay Duncan, you're going to have to be completely sincere to get this Courtney to be happy.

I softened my expression, and put my baby blues to use. I grabbed her shoulders. "Courtney," I raised my right hand, "I swear, nothing inappropriate happened between me and Gwen happened. I was freaking out about Liam, she helped me calm down. And, she gave me a hug afterwards. "Princess's eyes began to squint. "A friendly friend hug, Courtney." I added.

Her expression softened and she smirked at me," Okay, I believe you." She snaked her arm around my waist, and I put mine around her shoulders. We began to walk to the exit until Courtney stopped short.

I looked down at her with my eyebrows furrowed. "Duncan, I want to see Liam." I smiled, and we walked back to the NICU.

Nurse Liv saw Courtney and she took us back without a word.

Seeing Courtney with Liam was the craziest thing. It was like as soon as Courtney placed her hand in his, damn. He just came to life, it's like he wasn't even sick, like he wasn't even in the hospital. I could see him getting out of here. I could see him playing with his sister. I could see him growing up healthy. I just knew he would be fine; my son is going to be okay.

But, seeing my son with his mother was something, I couldn't even describe. We would've stayed and watched him forever if we didn't have to leave so the babies could get their noon nap. Courtney and I stood outside of the NICU watching the lights dim inside.

Courtney sighed, I looked down at her. I wrapped my hand around her still slightly plump waist. "What babe?"

"I just want him to come home." Courtney mumbled tears forming in the corners of her eyes. I took her head into my hands. I sighed, and tried to give her some words of encouragement. But, deep inside I wanted him to come home as desperately as she did.

I had to get her mind off of Liam being sick and not being home. Hell, I had to get my mind off of it too. I gave her a peck. "Come on babe, let's get some lunch okay?" She silently nodded, and I could tell it would take a whole lot to help her get her mind to wander off.

* * *

As we walked back to my car, part of Courtney seemed to still be in that hospital. She was going to drive herself into the ground. I grunted. Okay, at least try to get a smile out of her. Aha! I got just the idea.

Classical Music, Courtney loves it; in fact, she played it every day when she was pregnant with the twins. She said that it made it smarter; but, if they already had her genes they'd be effing geniuses. And, I didn't want any walking encyclopaedias for children. I looked over at Courtney, a small smile stretched across her face. Okay, she was a little happier. But, I wanted her to be damn near ecstatic. What else could I do? I stopped the car in front of her favorite place for lunch.

I got out, and opened her car door for her; something that she loved. But, she barely nodded and whispered "Thanks." In such a low voice that I thought I might have to get my hearing checked. What was wrong with her, other than the fact that her son is in the hospital? Is it the wedding? That has to be what it is. I think… Why does this woman have to be so damn confusing?

Lunch didn't go the way I planned, Courtney stayed quiet. The only noise that came from her was the light crunch of her chewing the ice in her lemonade. I had to say something, because this was getting really awkward. I grabbed Courtney's left hand, and began to play with the ring on her finger, giving each knuckle a kiss. This made Princess laugh a little, thank God! "Stop, Duncan!" Courtney loudly whispered. I smirked; Okay, normal Courtney is coming back.

I ran my hands through my long-er hair, man I need a haircut. "When do you want to get married Princess?" I asked her while taking a bite of the Filibuster sandwich I ordered. It was my favorite, but wifey found it absolutely disgusting; but, I could kinda' see where she's coming from. Cole Slaw, Bologna, and Horseradish sauce, all on a sandwich does sound pretty gross. But, it was the "Sunday Special" in Juvie.

Courtney pursed her lips, and shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. Possibly when the twins are older, healthier." She sniffled, and grabbed my hand. I guess today was just a sad Courtney day, and I hate sad Courtney days. I nodded and gave her hand one last kiss. "Maybe next year." She whispered.

'Next year' Those words just didn't seem right to me, normally when you mention the wedding to Courtney she flips out, saying things like this needs to be done and that needs to be booked, now all of a sudden she was up for it being next year? Something really wasn't right with her.

"I suppose we better go" I told her, Courtney looked up at me, removing her hand from her cheek and nodded, "Yeah.

I left some money for the check and we both walked out, however everything I seemed to do to get her to melt again just failed, once in the car I placed my hand on her thigh only to get nothing back from her, no smile, no nothing.

I grunted to myself as I started the car up, suddenly the quiet air was filled with only the sounds of the car as it drove along the road, the whole journey there Courtney seemed to have her head leant against the window, and I could hear saddening sighs coming from her as we drove.

Once we were back home, I immediately turned the car off and hopped out of it, Courtney however still stayed in the car, something really isn't right with her, it was like she was sleeping with her eyes open. I slowly walked around to her door and pulled it open, making her jumped slightly and looked at me with those sad brown eyes.

"Princess, we're home" I said kindly to her.

Courtney looked around her surroundings and paused, "We haven't got Molly with us" She said alarmed.

"I know" I said, "Go inside and relax, I think you need it after today".

Courtney looked down at the floor, "Ok" She mumbled and she slowly climbed out of the car and towards the door, I watched as she slowly made her way up the door and fumbled with the keys, it was like she was struggling to remember what key got her in the house, I refused to leave until I knew she was safely in, and then there it was, she had gotten the door open and she turned around to give me a small wave before closing the door.

This was more than just a sad Courtney day, something was bothering her.

* * *

I started up the car again and pulled back out of the drive and towards Geoff and Bridgette's house, It was horrible to see her like this, and believe me, if I could turn everything around for her to make her happy I would, but that was pretty much impossible when she refused to tell me what was wrong with her.

Was it simply the fact that Liam was in the hospital? Or was it Gwen, seeing me with her again might have put her into shock and only giving birth a few weeks ago didn't help her emotions.

It was something that I knew was going to plague my mind for the whole journey to pick up my daughter.

I soon arrived at Geoff's house, he opened the door very hurriedly and when he saw my face a smile spread across his face, "Duncan, man thank God you're here!" He cried and disappeared for a few seconds, this could only mean one thing, Molly had caused his life hell since she arrived.

She is definitely my daughter!

Geoff came back at the door with Molly in her car carrier, he quickly handed her to me and Molly looked up at me with her brown eyes, to me, they just looked innocent and like Courtney's but unlike hers they looked happy.

"Dude's been crying all day, I didn't know what to do!" Geoff told me, then I saw Bridgette walk up behind him, handing me a bag filled with things for Molly.

"She's been fine!" Bridgette snapped, "Geoff just didn't know how to deal with her".

"I thought you said she was going to sleep through the whole day" Geoff growled at me.

"I'm not a baby mind reader!" I said to Geoff, "I didn't know what she had planned for her guardians today".

I thanked Geoff and Bridgette for looking after my daughter and placed Molly back in the car, and once again we were back on the road, when I paused at a red light I looked down at Molly who was looking back up at my curiously, I smirked and rubbed the top of her head gently.

"We'll be seeing Mommy soon" I said to her, "Don't you worry".

Molly let out a soft 'coo'ing noise and yawned, Molly really was the perfect daughter, but something that I just couldn't help feeling was the fact that we have been neglecting her, it hasn't been intentional but since Liam was in the hospital it has been hard dealing with her too.

I feel bad, but that was about to change, Molly was just as important as Liam was, and I was about to show her that.

As we pulled back towards home, I climbed out of my car and grabbed Molly's car seat out too, we walked inside and I waited to here Courtney's voice greeting us.

But nothing.

"Jeez" I mumbled to myself, "Courtney?"

"Yeah?"

Well thank God she's not dead! "You ok?" I asked her.

"Yeah, I'm fine".

"Where are you?" I asked setting Molly's car seat down and pulling her out and into my cradled arms.

"Just upstairs".

"Ok" I mumbled, "I wasn't about to question her, not when she's in a state like this, "I slowly walked up stairs towards the bathroom to spend time with my daughter, I ran her a small bath in the sink, Molly was still pretty small so the sink was perfect, I lay her down in the sink holding her soft head up as I splashed water over her body.

I had never bathed Molly before, it had always been Courtney that did that, but the results were extraordinary, Molly seemed to love the water, as soon as her small body touched it her eyes lit up, she was too young to even think about smiling yet, but I could see everything from her eyes, and the way her arms splashed the water gently.

"Wow, I think someone's going to grow up to be an Olympic swimmer" I joked to her as she splashed around.

Do you know what seems to be the weirdest thing about this whole situation? Both Molly and Liam were in the same place, growing for nine months and when they finally come out, Molly's fine, however he brother was stuck in hospital, it's just weird.

Still, it didn't make me angry or wonder why it happened, I was thankful that Molly was ok, and well Liam was on the road to recovery…wasn't he?

I tried to shake those thoughts out of my head, he would be fine, just a few more days in the safe hands of the staff at the hospital and he would be out and with me and his mother.

After I was sure that Molly had her fill of the water I carefully lifted her out and wrapped a small towel around her, drying her off, I put on a fresh pair of clothes on her before taking her off to her room to sleep.

I lay Molly down in her crib and watched her slowly drifted off, her small body squirming slightly before she closed her tiny eyes and fell asleep, I smiled down at her and rested my finger on her head, stroking it a few times.

"Goodnight Molly" I whispered to her a bent down to give her a soft kiss before walking out and off to find Courtney.

* * *

I slowly headed off to my room, hoping to find her in there reading a book or something; it's just something she's prone to doing when she's sad, just chilling out and having some time to relax.

But I didn't expect this, when I walked into my room the door was closed. I slowly opened it to see a horrible sight, Courtney was lying in a ball on our bed in tears, she was shaking and sobbing on the covers.

I immediately ran over to her and tried to pull her over, "Courtney" I said to her, "Courtney what's wrong? Baby talk to me".

Courtney refused to speak, she just carried on sobbing, it was heartbreaking to see, "Court I can't help you if you won't tell me" I said to her.

I could hear her mumbling something, and when I got a bit closer to her a finally realized what she was saying.

"It's all my fault…It's all my fault".

"Princess what is?" I asked her, "Come on baby tell me".

Courtney took a few Steady breaths before looking at me, "It's…all my fault…that Liam's…sick…I did it" She choked out.

I quickly pulled Courtney into a hug, "No it's not, it's no ones fault, it's just a horrible turn of events".

"No you don't understand" She whispered, I slowly pulled away looking at her.

"There's something I'm not telling you".

I blinked, Courtney was shaking, she looked terrified, I quickly took her hands into mine, "What is it?" I asked, praying that it wasn't going to be bad.

Courtney swallowed hard and looked at me with tears in her eyes, "I'm sorry Duncan…but…you have to understand this happened before I knew I was pregnant".

"What is it?"

"I drank" Courtney sobbed out loud, "The day before I found out I was pregnant…so when we weren't together…I went out with Bridgette and…I got so drunk…I'm sorry".

It's funny how a few words can just make everything in you head spiral out of control, I dropped Courtney's hand out of shock, I felt sick and I could see the room spinning in front of me.

"Duncan?" I could here Courtney's faint voice calling me, "Duncan say something".

"Why did you do that?" I whispered, "How could you have been so stupid?"

I unintentionally shouted this, I really didn't mean to but she looked startled, "Duncan I said I was sorry, I didn't know I was pregnant at the time!"

I stood up, and looked back at her, "how could you have not known you were pregnant?"

"I'm sorry but I had a lot more important things going on then to check if I was carrying your kids, in case you forgot, we weren't together at that point!" Courtney shouted also getting up from the bed.

I rubbed my temples slightly, then that's when things started to slowly fall into place, that day when I came home from work, the day I broke up with Gwen, she was very jumpy and got very funny when I went near the answer machine, as if there was something she didn't want me to hear, was it Courtney?

"Courtney…tell me the truth…did you ring me that night?" I asked cautiously, Courtney's face creased up.

"Did you?"

"…Yes".

That was it; I angrily kicked the bedside table out of frustration making Courtney jump and start to cry again, "Well that's just brilliant Courtney! Why? What did you say?"

"I said…I said that I was pregnant, but I didn't know it at the time…I just wanted you back! And then I had Gwen come over and shout at me because if it…that's why you never heard it, because she heard it and deleted it" Courtney sniffed loudly, "Duncan I'm sorry, please can we just sort this out?"

"I don't think I can Court" I said, tears pouring out of my owns eyes, "Knowing that you could have done this to my son, it just…it makes me feel sick, you could have killed him Courtney! And Molly too! Don't you see the actions of what you've done?"

Courtney was in bits, "I'm sorry" She sobbed loudly, covering up her face with her hands, "I'm so sorry".

I just wanted time by myself now, I picked up my pillows from the side of my bed and stormed out of the room, "I need some time to think, I'm sleeping on the sofa" I announced as I left.

"NO!"

I jumped slightly when I heard a loud scream come from the bedroom; I slowly looked back over to see Courtney standing by the door, still shaking and with her fists clenched.

"I am not letting you do this to me, we're not going to sleep until we get this sorted" Courtney sobbed.

I blinked at her, this was true though, when we first got together before all this we had always said that we would never go to sleep angry with each other, because it always made it harder the next morning when would wake up and see each other.

Taking a deep breath I threw the pillows back onto the bed and stepped back into the room, "Alright then, what do you suppose we do? We can't turn back time".

"Stop that!" Courtney snapped at me, "You are being so immature about this, I didn't know I was pregnant and it was just one night, I didn't think it would have affected them that's why I never mentioned it, ok? Still we don't know that Liam's epilepsy was affected by alcohol, so can you stop blaming me and calm down please? Right now all I need is you to tell me that this isn't my fault, because I feel horrible right now".

"But it could be" I protested, but then bit my tongue when I saw Courtney, she looked so upset it was heartbreaking, feel incredibly stupid I walked over to her and pulled her into a hug, I could feel her straight away cuddling up to me and sobbing onto my chest, I could feel her heartbeat too, it felt rushed and it was slightly scary, I rubbed her back comfortingly hoping she would stop.

"It's ok Courtney" I told her, "it will all be ok, I promise, we'll go back to the hospital tomorrow and you will see for yourself Liv will tell us that it's fine".

"Are…are you sure?" Courtney asked me through sobs.

"No…I'm not. But whatever happens I won't leave your side for a second" I told her.

Courtney looked back up at me and I wiped the tears away from her eyes, "You watch baby" I said to her and kissed her forehead, "Come on, you've been through a lot today, I want you to just rest and sleep ok?"

"Duncan" She said again making me look at her, "Are you mad at me?"

"I could never be mad at you, sure I was upset but…it'll be ok" I told her.

Courtney nodded and we both slowly got changed for bed, once in, I could feel Courtney snuggling up behind me, I turned around and placed my arms around her back and kissed her soundly on the lips, "I love you" I told her.

"I love you too, I am so sorry Duncan" She whispered before drifting off into a sleep.

I knew she was sorry, I could see it in her eyes, I took a few deep breaths myself to stop myself from crying, I had no idea what would happen tomorrow, whether Liv would now look down on us for doing this to our son or what? I had no idea, I just hoped it would all end up good…

* * *

An: Did you all like it? Well, I have to thank the unbelievably fabulous _**Sakura Blossom Storm**_ for helping me write this chapter! I could not have done it without her. Tell me what you think of this chapter.

Best Wishes,

fulltimereviewer


End file.
